Un sentimiento extraño
by flowerweasley16
Summary: cap 11 Up! GINNY TE AMO , NUNCA LO OLVIDES PERO DEBO DE DEJARTE grito Ginny dejandose caer sobre su cama mientras derramaba lagrimas, todo era muy duro para ella, demasiado, y no podria soportarlo, no sin Draco a su lado.GINNYDRACO 100 leanlo! y djen unrr
1. capitulo 1

**un sentimiento extraño**

**todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

cap. 1

Hacia un frío que te helaba hasta los huesos, ¿seria porque estaban a mitad del invierno? ¿Por qué era navidad? ¿O solo porque estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser escogida?  
  
- ginny weasley tu turno- dijo Angelina de una forma muy seria  
  
- s........si ya voy-dijo temblando de pies a cabeza una ginny muy preocupada  
  
-cuando suelte la snitch esperas unos segundos y luego sales a buscarla, si lo haces de una manera impresionante y en menos tiempo que Earny puede que te escojamos  
  
esta bien-dijo Ginny un poco más segura  
  
¡Muy bien a la cuenta de tres, dos uno , ya!  
  
Ginny espero a que la pequeña y dorada snitch se alejara un poco y emprendió su búsqueda, no tenia porque preocuparse, era muy buena en esto de buscar, siempre lo habían dicho sus hermanos, y era su sueño, pertenecer al equipo.  
  
Después de recorrer una vez el campo de juego la divisó por una de las porterías, se lanzo a atraparla y lo consigui  
  
¡Muy bien ginny!-grito Angelina – lo has conseguido en la mitad del tiempo, equipo ¡creo que hemos conseguido un nuevo buscador!  
  
Todos aplaudieron y se acercaron a ginny para felicitarla, esta se sentía ahora más tranquila, lo había conseguido, no podía esperar para contárselo a Michael.  
  
Muy bien creo que ya terminamos, es mejor que nos vayamos a la torre, hace mucho frío-tercio Alicia que parecía que de verdad estaba muriendo de frío, y todos se encaminaron hacia en castillo.  
  
Ginny se quedo a recoger sus cosas y pensaba en lo bien que había hecho la prueba, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y en lo feliz que se sentía, cuando divisó a alguien que se acercaba con una escoba.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-pregunto ginny pues le parecía muy tarde para que alguien estuviera fuera del castillo  
  
-¡Nadie! ¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto una voz que seguramente era de un chico algo familiar para ginny pero que no supo quien era pues llevaba una capa que no dejaba ver su rostro.  
  
-Soy ginny, ¿pero que haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunto ginny  
  
-Se podría decir que viéndote hacer la prueba, y debo decir que lo hiciste muy bien, para ser de tercer curso- dijo el chico  
  
-¿Entonces has estado viéndome todo en tiempo? Y se podría saber ¿por qué?  
  
-Puede ser porque te encuentro interesante y me llamas mucho la atención-dijo acercándose mucho más a ginny y agarandola de la cintura, y dándole un beso rápido  
  
Ginny no supo que hacer y se quedo quieta tratando de distinguir quien era-¿quién eres?-dijo al fin tratando de quitarle la capa que el tenia puesta  
  
El chico se alejo impidiendo que ginny le quitara la capa y dijo- creo que todavía no puedes saber quien soy pero ya lo descubrirás-dicho esto se alejo monto su escoba y se perdió en aire  
  
Ginny decidió dejarlo y se encamino al castillo, pero había algo que no dejaba que fuera tranquila ¿quién era él? ¿Por qué la había besado? Y sobre todo ¿por qué le había gustado ese beso? No tendría que pensar eso pues estaba saliendo con Michael Corner pero entonces ¿por qué deseaba que ese beso hubiera durado más?  
  
- es un simple beso no tiene importancia-dijo ginny sacudiendo su cabeza y dirigiéndose finalmente hacia el castillo a contarle a sus hermanos que era la nueva buscadora de griffindor.  
  
-pronto sabrás que significa y quien soy-dijo para sí mismo Draco y se alejo volando en su escoba sin un rumbo fijo  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que empecé bien? espero que les este gustando no se preocupen habrá continuación si dejan reviews nos vemos  
  
flowerweasley16


	2. capitulo 2

**Un sentimiento extraño**  
  
**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**  
  
**Cap 2**  
  
-¿de verdad lo has logrado? Que bien-dijo Michael dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ginny- esto hay que celebrarlo  
  
no, no importa mucho, es solo que al fin e logrado conseguir algo que he querido con todo mi corazon-dijo sonrojándose Ginny  
  
y entonces ¿donde quedo yo?-pregunto Michael  
  
sabes que yo te quiero mucho tonto-dijo Ginny aunque no pudo evitar pensar en el chico que hace unos minutos le habia robado un beso  
  
¿en que piensas niña?-pregunto michael ya que Ginny no dijo nada durante un rato  
  
en.....en nada importante, ¡ya es muy tarde! Tengo que regresar a la sala comun para decirle a todos que soy la nueva buscadora-dijo ginny dándole un abraso a michael y corriendo hacia su sala comun  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
draco habia estado volando sin rumbo fijo durante unos cuantos minutos cuando se detuvo y penso que Ginny era realmente una chica especial, tenia carácter y un buen fisico y su cabello de un rojo impresionante que aun teniéndolo como el de sus hermanos lograba resaltar entre ellos, el unico problema era que tenia novio  
  
-no es ningun problema, pronto sera mia-dijo para si al tiempo en que bajaba de su escoba y se dirigia hacia el castillo  
  
-no puedo creer que me he enamorado de ella-sonrio y siguió caminando  
  
-----------------------(BLASHBACK)------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era en cuarto curso de Draco y este se sentia realmente extraño, muchas veces creia que su padre era muy arrogante con los demas, especialmente con los pobres Weasley pero ¿por qué tenia que importarle eso a el? ¿acaso esta mostrando un signo de debilidad?  
  
Dejo de pensar en eso cuando se dirigia hacia la tarima en la cual presenciaria el partido de quidditch de Inglaterra contra bulgaria, iva acompañado de su madre que muy rara vez salia pero al llegar hasta sus asientos...  
  
-potter, weasley-exclamo para sorpresa de el pues todos los weasley estaban ocupando los asientos restantes-¿qué haran aquí?  
  
Decidio sentarse y no prestarles la mas minima atención recordando aquel sentimiento de pena hacia ellos¿pena? Pero que pensaba, y entonces la vio, a esa chica pequeña junto a sus demas hermanos, platicando alegremente con uno de pelo largo, debia de ser la pequeña weasley, pero vaya que pequeña, no era como la recordaba, estaba mas bonita que nunca y tenia un sonrisa en la cual se podia perder ................  
  
-hijo, no puedo creer que haya venido hasta aquí, no entiendo realmente este juego creo que mejor regreso cuando haya terminado todo esto-dijo narcisa levantándose majestuosamente de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la salida  
  
-esta bien madre, aquí te esperare-dijo draco, tiempo que sentia que alguien lo obervaba; se dio la vuelta y se encontro con aquellos ojos castaños que pertenician a esa dulce pelirroja  
  
-¿qué miras?-dijo dándole un tono malévolo a sus palabras  
  
-na...nada ¿qué me miras tu a mi?-repuso Ginny  
  
-eso es algo que no te importa-contesto Draco, lamentando no poderle hablar de otra forma-por cierto ¿cómo lograstes conseguir estas entradas? ¿dejastes de comer por un año para pagarlas?-dijo arrepintiéndose luego  
  
-eso es algo que a ti no te importa en lo mas minimo-repuso con el mismo tono la chica muy ofendida, se dio la vuelta y siguió conversando con su hermano  
  
-claro que me importa-susurro Draco, de alguna manera tendría que llamar la atención de esa pelirroja  
  
--------------------------(FINAL FLASHBACK)-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny se dirigia alegremente hacia su habitación, todos la habian felicitado por conseguir un puesto en el equipo de Griffindor y se sentia contenta consigo misma  
  
-este dia no podria ir mejor-dijo para si cuando se metio en su cama, deseando soñar algo bonito  
  
esta a punto de quedarse dormida cuando oyo un ruido proveniente de la ventana que aunmentaba a medida que pasaba en tiempo  
  
-¿pero que podar ser?-dijo esta dirigiendo hacia la ventana y abriendola....  
  
cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una hermosa lechuza color marron uluando y cargando un gran paquete en el cual se podia leer "Ginny Weasley"  
  
-¡pero...............! dijo Ginny cogiendo el paquete y dándose cuenta que en realidad no era un paquete sino ¡una escoba!  
  
Se la quito a la lechuza, la cual uluo contenta por haber entredo el paquete y salio por la ventana  
  
Ginny seguia realmente sorprendida y vio que habia una nota junto a la escoba  
  
Esta decia:  
  
_Tomala como una escoba digna de una hermosa buscadora como tu.  
  
Espero que te guste_  
  
Pero ¿de quien provenia ese presente? ¿quién gastaria tanto en comprarle una Nimbus 2001 a ella la pobre weasley?  
  
Decido no decir nada, no queria molestar a sus compañeras de habitación pues dormian placidamente, asi que guardo la escoba atrás de su baul y se metio en la cama pensando realmente que su dia no pudo terminar de una mejor manera.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿qué tal? ¿mucho suspenso? Creo que la cosa esta empezando a ir muy bien. ¿qué opinan ustedes?  
  
Por favor dejen reviews pues si recibo bastantes continuo la historia  
  
Un beso a todos  
  
Flowerweasley 16


	3. capitulo 3

**Un sentimiento extraño**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

Cáp. 3

Habían pasado varios meses y Ginny seguía recibiendo obsequios de su "admirador secreto" realmente no podía entender porque alguien se tomaba la molestia de ser tan atento con ella a pesar de que no eran "nada" pues sabia realmente que no era Michael (como ella creía al principio) el que le mandaba tantos obsequios; no tenia que ser alguien mas, e inmediatamente recordó algo...

------------------------------(FLASHBACK)--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Fred? ¡George! ¿Harry? ¿ron? Alguien por favor –gritaba Ginny muy asustada, acababan de atacar el campamento en donde estaban durmiendo después del mundial y había perdido a todos sus hermanos

-vaya, la princesa esta perdida...que lamentable-susurro alguien a espaldas suyas

Ginny se dio vuelta muy asustada, esperando encontrarse con un mortifago, o algún ser extraño (no pudo evitar pensar en Voldemort), pero vio a alguien, un joven quizás, pero que no se podía distinguir en la oscuridad

-s...si, si me he perdido,¿podrías ayudarme? O ¿te vas a quedar allí parado viéndome?-dijo Ginny con un tono severo para no demostrar que por dentro se moría del miedo

-claro que te ayudare, como no podré ayudar a tan hermosa chica-dijo en un tono mas meloso el joven

-entonces ayúdame a encontrar a mis hermanos, veras soy Ginny y me he perdido de mis hermanos, se llaman fred, George, Bi.....

-Bill, Charlie, y ese tal Percy, ya lo se-dijo un poco impaciente el lo sabes? ¿sabes quien soy?-digo Ginny

-claro, se perfectamente quien eres, y te digo que puedes encontrar a tus hermanos, los gemelos allí en donde vez aquella luz dorada-dijo este señalando con su varita hacia un lugar a espaldas de Ginny

-¿de verdad?-digo Ginny dándose la vuelta para ver que realmente alli estaban sus hermanos que se dirigían hacia ella-gracias, muchas gracias y ¿quién ere..........?-pero al girarse para agradecer al desconocido se dio cuenta que no estaba ya

-gracias de todos modos-susurro Ginny y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos.

-------------------------(FIN FLASHBACK)-------------------------------------------------------

Entonces (pensó Ginny un tanto impresionada por su descubrimiento), el que la habia ayudado a encontrar a sus hermanos, era el mismo que la había besado la noche en que consiguió su puesto en el equipo de Griffindor.

...........................................................................................................................................

Draco se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca, fuera de las odiosas platicas con Pansy, realmente ya lo tenia aburrido, y fuera de sus tontos guardaespaldas(Crabble y Goley).

Este estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una hermosa voz proveniente de unas mesas cercanas. Decidió escuchar con mayor atención:

-de verdad te lo digo, debe ser el mismo chico-decía Ginny a Neville

-¿y como estas tan segura? ¡Recuerda que en los mundiales había gente de todos los lugares y colegios tu misma me lo has dicho!-respondía Neville quien sabia toda la historia...

-¿pero como..........?-pensó Draco, no podía creer que ese tonto de Neville hablara así con Ginny, SU GINNY, y mas que todo sobre él (ósea Draco)

-de verdad te lo digo Neville, estoy segura que era el, el mismo pues las dos veces que me lo he encontrado me he sentido diferente, como si fuera la persona indicada para mi, sin importar que no se quien es, es por eso que debo saber quien es, y no descansare hasta averiguarlo

Draco había oído suficiente, entonces Ginny creía que el era especial, que sin importar que nunca lo había visto, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que si averiguaba quien era dejaría de quererlo, a pesar de por dentro quería decirle toda la verdad.

Draco se sentía realmente mal, la idea de que Ginny al averiguar quien era lo odiara aun mas, lo deprimía , pero no podía permitir que eso sucediera, quería ganarse el cariño de Ginny y lo lograría.

Se levanto de su mesa recogió sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca para dirigirse hacia su habitación, pensando en que podía hacer, cuando choco contra alguien

-disculpa no me fije que venias-dijo alguien que seguramente no sabia contra quien había chocado-disculpa real........

-veo que necesitas lentes para ver, y también para jugar, no Weasley, es por eso que no logras detener una-respondió Malfoy, pues había chocado contra Ron

-como te atreves...-dijo Ron pero Hermione lo detuvo

-¿entonces es cierto Weasley? ¿no puedes vivir sin tu sangre sucia que hasta necesitas que ella te defienda? ¿pronto jugara los partidos por ti?-dijo en tono despectivo Malfoy

-claro que no estúpido, hurón-dijo Ron al tiempo que su cara se confundía con el color de su pelo

entonces Draco lanzo un hechizo contra Ron pero Ginny(que se había acercado al ver que su hermano estaba hablando con Malfoy) se puso en medio y el hechizo cayo sobre ella, pero tubo tiempo de lanzarle otro a Malfoy, pero no logro darle

-pero que....-dijo Draco para si, no podía creer que su hechizo había caído en Ginny

-¿Q-U-E ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ USTEDES?¿C"MO SE ATAREVEN A PELEAR EN MI BIBLIOTECA?-gritaba alarmada la Sra. Prince- ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, ESTAN CASTIGADOS, SRITA WEASLEY, SR. MALFOY SE LO DIRE A SUS ENCARGADOS, AHORA VÁYANSE-dijo finalmente la Sra. Prince y se dirigió a su escritorio

-genial, gracias Malfoy, ahora por tu culpa estoy castigada por algo que yo no he hecho-dijo muy enojada Ginny

-pero ¿quién te manda a meterte en asuntos que no te importan? ¿Siempre eres así de tonta?-dijo Malfoy sin pensarlo, pero luego se arrepinti

-¡eres un TONTO!-grito enojada Ginny quien era detenida por su hermano pues era capaz de lanzarse para pegarle a Draco- eres un animal, ¡te detesto!¿entendiste? nunca me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida ¡TE ODIO!-dijo finalmente Ginny y se fue de la biblioteca seguida de su hermano y sus amigo

-ahora si he metido la pata-dijo muy triste Draco, y se dirigió muy deprimido a su sala común, para pensar de que forma podría hacer que Ginny no lo odiara tanto.

.............................................................................................................................................

-veo que estas muy deprimido-dijo una voz a Draco que se encontraba sentado en una silla de su sala común

-no me molestes ahora, estoy ocupado-repuso Draco, sin levantar la cabeza pues sabia de quien se trataba.

-realmente no entiendo Draco-aclaro Pansy colgándose de los hombros de Draco- por que últimamente estas muy calmado, no has molestado a nadie, especialmente a los de Griffindor y temo afirmar que has cambiado tu actitud con cierta pelirroja, en lo personal creo que...

-¡quieres cerrar tu asquerosa boca y alejarte de mi!-dijo Draco en un tomo muy enojado- el que deje o no de molestar a las personas no es tu problema, ahora si me disculpas ¿te podrías marchar? Tengo mucho que hacer y tu sola presencia me molesta-dijo finalmente Malfoy de la manera mas cordial que le fue posible.

-esta bien, me iré, pero te diré algo, si me llego a enterar de que estas enamorado de alguna otra chica que no sea yo-dijo muy segura de si misma Pansy – te aseguro que te arrepentirás, ¡DE POR VIDA!-dicho esto se fue

-¡tonta!-murmuro para si, trato de distraerse leyendo un libro pero otra cosa lo preocupaba ¿estaría realmente enamorado? ¿y mas de una weasley? Todos aquellos presentes que le había mandado habían sido en un momento de debilidad ¿pero por que la beso hace ya varios meses? ¿por qué le había tratado tan bien? Y sobretodo ¿por qué su voz era como música para sus oídos?, aunque no podía negar que se sentía atraído por la pelirroja, pero entonces ¿eso era suficiente para caer rendido a los pies de ella SU Ginny? ¿estaba realmente enamorado de ella?

-puede ser, es alguien especial- susurro Malfoy para si, y no pudo evitar sentirse diferente , extraño, feliz.

Sonrió ante estos pensamientos y siguió leyendo su libro.

...............................................................................................................................................

¿que les parecio? ¿que tal va el fic? alguna sugerencia porfavor dejen reviews

gracias mary potter w86 e impossibles por sus reviews me da gusto ver que esta gustando mi fic espero escriban pronto y no se preocupen que la historia va a terminar muy bien

flowerweasley16


	4. capitulo 4

**Un sentimiento extraño**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Cáp. 4**

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de repasar los encantamientos convocadores para la clase del profesor Flicwitch, pues era pésima en sus clases, y también pociones, pues no se le daba como ella quería y era esa la causa de que snape la regañara y le bajaba puntos a su casa.

Pero también tenia otros problemas: como el de averiguar quien era su admirador secreto, pero no sabia como averiguarlo. Lo había comentado con Neville pero no era suficiente...

-¿puedo entrar?- dijo Hermione tocando la puerta

- ¡claro! Pasa-dijo Ginny

- solo quería decirte que no te olvides de revisar tu galeón para mantenerte al tanto de la fecha de las reuniones del ED.(N/A: vean al final de la Pág. si no entienden)

si claro, lo verificare- dijo muy distraída Ginny

y se lo recuerdas a Michael –agrego Hermione

-si,...eh..¿Hermione?-dijo en un hilo de vos Ginny

-¿si?

-¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro ¿sobre que?

-Eh...bueno veras es sobre...-Ginny respiro hondo y agrego-sobre Michael

-¿qué con el?

-Bueno, es que, últimamente siento que, que no quiero mucho a Michael

-¿pero por que?-pregunto sorprendida Hermione

-para serte sincera,...no lo se, es que creo que el no me quiere, pero yo me siento igual

-¿no entiendo?

-Es que...¡me estoy enamorando de alguien mas!-dijo finalmente Ginny

-¿de quien?

-Ese es el problema, no se de quien, me he enamorado de mi "admirador secreto"

-¿tienes un admirador secreto?-pregunto muy sorprendida Hermione

-se podría decir-dijo Ginny y le mostró todas las cartas que le había mandado junto con la escoba y otro regalos - ¡mira!

-Por dios Ginny debes de tener loco a este chico- agrego alegremente Hermione cogiendo una carta y leyéndola

..."_te vi un punto, y flotando ante mis ojos_

_como un ángel tu imagen en mi se quedo_

_yo me siento arrastrado por tu hermosura_

_pero a donde me lleva no lo se"..._

-¡qué lindo Ginny! Debes de ser muy especial para... un momento-dijo de pronto Hermione

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustada Ginny

-esta caligrafía... ya la he visto antes en alguna parte

-¿Dónde?, dime Hermione por favor

-no lo recuerdo, pero creo que es de alguien de aquí, es decir de Horwarts

-¡Lo sabia! Entonces tengo razón-dijo Ginny dando un salto de alegría

-¿Razón sobre que?-pregunto desconcertada Hermione

-Sobre que es alguien de aquí-aclaro Ginny-mira no te he contado todo: ¿recuerdas el ataque de los mortifagos después del mundial?

-Si como no olvidarlo- dijo muy seria Hermione

-Veras yo me había perdido, y alguien un joven me dijo donde podía encontrar a mis hermanos, y fue el mismo que el día en que eligieron como buscadora me....me beso –termino Ginny sonrojándose

-¡vaya Ginny! Entonces de verdad tienes un admirador, pero no te dejes engañar por un simple beso...

-¡no es un simple beso!- dijo Ginny – al principio creí que era así, pero las dos veces en que lo he visto, y lo recuerdo siento como que esta bien, que es el indicado para mi y no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza

-¿sabes que Ginny?-dijo Hermione después de pensar la situación

-¿qué?

-Te ayudare a encontrar a tu admirador, lo prometo- termino Hermione

-¡gracias! Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny mientras abrasaba a Hermione

.............................................................................................................................................

al día siguiente Ginny salía de clases de transformaciones cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamo

-señorita Weasley ¿puede quedarse en el aula?

-Si claro-dijo Ginny y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de Collin

-Tengo entendido que el día de ayer causo un gran desorden en la biblioteca-dijo la profesora sentándose en su escritorio

-No, lo que paso de verdad fue que...

-No intento saber que fue lo que paso-la corto la McGonagall- la he llamado para decirle cual será su castigo

-A ya veo- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza

-Su castigo consistirá en ayudar a la profesora vector durante una semana

-Ginny pensó que podría haber sido peor, ella era muy buena para astronomía y pensó que seria divertido

Pero su alegría duro poco cuando la profesora agrego

-Junto con el señor Malfoy. De esta manera creo que...

-¿¡EL QUE!? ¿con Malfoy?- grito Ginny sorprendida y levantándose de su silla

-cálmese señorita Weasley, pero no puedo hacer nada, de esta manera aprenderá a comportarse con estudiantes de otras casas

-pero si ya lo hago, exceptuando claro esta a Malfoy

-pues a eso trato de llegar con su castigo, que aprenda a llevarse con el Sr. Malfoy y ya puede retirarse – dijo McGonagall levantándose y abriendo la puerta del salón

Ginny salió del salón de transformación muy enojada y tirando mil y una maldiciones a la profesora y a Malfoy. Cruzo el retrato de la señora gorda, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se tiro en su cama y dijo

- en verdad este no ha sido mi día, ¿por qué tubo que ser Malfoy? ¿por qué no pudo ser alguien mas?- termino Ginny y se quedo dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que les pareció? Creo que esta algo corto pero el otro capitulo tratare de hacerlo un poco mas largo, si no entendieron algo del Cáp. dejen un review y les explicare, verán para entenderlo tuvieron que haber leído el libro 4 y 5 (aunque creo que ya lo hicieron) pero es bueno explicar siempre.

Espero que les este gustando mi fic, alguna queja idea o duda dejen reviews gracias por leerlo y gracias por los reviews que han dejando.

Un beso

Flowerweasley16

si no han leído el libro 5 de harry y no entienden lo del galeón allí les va: un grupo de estudiantes incluido hermi, harry ron Ginny y Michael formaron el ED como forma de luchar en contra de un horrenda profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras llamada Umbridge( que asco de mujer) y utilizaban el galeón para informarse de las fechas de la reunión.


	5. capitulo 5

**Un sentimiento extraño**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Cáp. 5**

Draco caminaba hacia la torre de astronomía donde realizaría su castigo junto con Ginny por 1 semana, no podía sentirse mejor ¿pero por que estaba tan feliz? Aunque sabia que tendría que comportarse como si ella fuera alguien mas pues no debía de delatarse ¿delatar que? ¿su amor por ella? Esos pensamientos revolvían su cabeza

¡ábreme!- dijo Malfoy cuando por fin llego a la torre de astronomía

espero un momento y cuando se disponía a golpear otra vez la puerta se abri

ya era hora, ¿siempre tardas tanto?- dijo Ginny

eso no te importa...ah, veo que ya me diriges la palabra- agrego desafiante Draco- no has podido resistirte a mi ni dejar de hablarme

Ginny solo se dio la vuelta , sin decirle nada y se sentó en un sillón que había cerca, Malfoy quería sentarse también pero por lo visto no había otro lugar donde sentarse así que se quedo parado observando fijamente a Ginny

Ah! Veo que ya llego el señor Malfoy-dijo la profesora vector

Si-murmuro Draco sin apartar la mirada de Ginny ¿por qué tenia que verla de esa manera?

Muy bien, entonces les diré cual es su castigo, este consistirá en limpiar TODOS los telescopios de la torre- dijo la profesora

No esta tan mal- murmuro Ginny pero como respuesta a esto la profesora vector agrego

A LO MUGGLE, sin magia, lo harán toda esta semana a las 7 de la noche

Genial – se le escapo a Draco

¿decía algo señor Malfoy?-pregunto la profesora

no, no nada- dijo Draco

bueno entonces ya pueden comenzar- agrego muy feliz la profesora vector –si me permiten me retirare y regresare dentro de una hora...

¿¡QUE!?¿no se quedara con nosotros? – grito Ginny

no, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y ustedes deben de aprender a llevarse bien, empiecen a limpiar- dijo la profesora dando un portazo y cerrando la puerta

¡genial! ¡simplemente genial!- dijo Ginny muy enojada y dijo a Draco muy seria casi con odio- no creas que con esto te hablare como si nada ha pasado...

no espero que lo hagas- dijo Draco

¡bien! Entonces tu empiezas a limpiar de este lado y yo del otro – agrego Ginny dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo de la torre

Draco la observo alejarse y ponerse a limpiar los telescopios, entonces decidió hacer lo mismo

----------- --------------------------------

habían pasado ya 4 días del castigo y seguían sin hablarse y con la misma rutina: Ginny en el lado izquierdo de los telescopios y Draco del lado derecho...

Draco se dio cuenta de que Ginny no limpiaba si no en cambio observaba el cielo, este se acerco a ella muy lentamente de manera que ella no se diera cuenta de que lo hacia y la oyó suspirar

¡que lindo esta el cielo!- decía Ginny para si misma

Draco levanto la mirada y vio una estrella fugaz pasar sobre ellos

si pides un deseo en este instante con todo tu corazón se te cumplirá- dijo este sin creer que ella no lo había cortado porque le había dirigido la palabra, pero mas sorprendente fue lo que ella le respondi

¿de verdad?- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos

si- susurro Draco acercándose aun mas

no pensé que la noche podría estar así de bonito, despejado...- seguía diciendo Ginny después de abrir los ojos

mas linda que tu no creo- dijo Draco sin pensarlo pues la estaba mirando muy fijamente

¿qué?-pregunto Ginny muy sorprendida, saliendo de su trance y dándose cuenta que Malfoy estaba muy cerca de ella

no, ...nada – dijo este dándose la vuelta y poniéndose muy rojo, y se dirigió hacia el telescopio que le quedaba mas cerca- hay...hay que terminar de limpiar los telescopios –agrego

si, claro- dijo Ginny un tanto sorprendida por la reacción de este, pero se dio cuenta que hasta hacia un instante había estado pensando en el, en Draco ¿Draco? ¿desde cuando llamaba a Malfoy Draco? Ginny no podía creer que pensaba en el pero decidió seguir limpiando para no levantar sospechas

--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...—

no se dijeron nada en lo que restaba del castigo y se disponían a limpiar el ultimo telescopio ¡juntos!

¿puedes pasarme el liquido limpiador?-dijo Ginny a Draco evitando su mirada

toma- dijo Draco dándole el frasco a Ginny sin dejar de mirarla

Ginny extendió su mano para agarrar el frasco, pero este se le resbalo y se cayo, ella se agacho para recogerlo y sintió la mano de Draco sobre la suya pues el también se había agachado para recogerlo

Ginny levanto la mirada y vio unos hermosos ojos grises mirándola muy fijamente, trato de decir algo y soltarse de el pero no podía, no quería , su cuerpo no respondía...

Yo...-balbuceo Draco después de mirarla fijamente-yo tengo que...-comenzó a decir-Ginny...

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny y al oír que Draco pronunciaba su nombre sintió un impulso por besarlo, juntar sus labios, tocar su rostro pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué Draco? Solo sentía eso cuando había visto a su admirador pero eso era un caso diferente

Esta solo pudo dirigir una leve sonrisa a Draco y este se disponía decir algo cuando se abrió la puerta de la torre y se soltaron

¿ya terminaron?- pregunto la profesora vector

casi- respondió Ginny apresurándose a limpiar el telescopio

déjenlo así, es uno el que falta- dijo la profesora abriendo aun mas la puerta- ya pueden irse

bueno, nos vemos-dijo Ginny- hasta pronto- y salió de la torre, seguida muy de cerca por Draco

se paro a mitad de las gradas y se dio la vuelta

eh ¿Draco?- pregunto esta

¿si? – Draco la miro y vio que esta se ponía muy nerviosa

¿podría pedirte un favor?

¿cuál?

Veras, el sábado es el partido de hupelppuff contra Griffindor y me preguntaba si tu podrías cubrirme mañana porque...

Tienes que entrenar- termino Draco

Si , ¿por favor?

Ummm, déjame pensarlo...- dijo Draco- ¿por qué tendría que ayudar a una tonta Griffindor ...

Pero no pudo terminar pues Ginny le dio una cachetada a Draco y le grito:

Por un momento creí que serias bueno y me ayudarías pero solo eres una tonta serpiente, patética orgullosa de si misma...

No me has dejado terminar- la interrumpió Draco mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido la cachetada-¿cómo podría ayudar a una tonta Griffindor un tonto slytherin? , pero – Draco logro coger la mano de Ginny pues esta se disponía a darle otro golpe- ¿cómo podría yo negarme a ayudar a tan hermosa compañera de castigo?

Levanto gentilmente la mano de Ginny ( esta parecía desconcertada) le dio un beso( en la mano) y finalmente agrego- no te preocupes estaré encantado en ayudarte

Y luego siguió bajando las escaleras

Ginny la miro alejarse y no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Draco le había dicho que la cubriría en el castigo que era "hermosa" y sobretodo le había besado la mano eso no lo podía creer, no podía creer que ese gesto había salido de Draco...era imposible ¿Draco siendo amable con ella? No tenia que ser una broma, de muy mal gusto pues la estaba haciendo sufrir ¿ella y Draco?

¡claro que no!¡no puede ser! –dijo para si- no me dejare engañar-susurro Ginny para ella, y bajo las escaleras pero una voz dentro de ella le decía "déjate querer por el" "es el"

¡NO! Grito mas fuerte Ginny pero ¿por qué estaba feliz por que Draco la había tratado bien?

-----------------------......................................-----------------------------------.....................

¡lo he conseguido!-dijo Draco al regresar a su habitación - ¿pero ella lo había tomado bien o no? –se preguntaba este al recordar el fugaz beso que le había dado a Ginny en la mano y era sorprendente pues no lo había hecho como su admirador sino como Draco el odioso Malfoy

tengo que lograr que ella me quiera...lo conseguiré-dijo Draco sonriendo para si

¿conseguiste que? ¿qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto una voz

¿cómo entraste aquí?

Eso no te importa dime ¿quién Draco? ¿qué piensas hacer?

No tendrás el gusto de saberlo

Pues entonces lamento decirte que tu padre sabrá que estas enamorado de la weasley

¡NO!-grito Malfoy

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

hola que tal? Espero que les este gustando el fic con los reviews que me han dejado creo que esta gustando y me siento bien por eso... espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. y si tienen alguna duda, reclamo o solo alguna idea no duden en dejarme un review y yo les contesto

un beso

flowerweasley16


	6. capitulo 6

**Un sentimiento extraño**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Cáp. 6**

Era aun muy temprano pero Ginny no podía dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo pues ese día seria su primer partido como buscadora y tenia que hacerlo bien pues así aseguraría el gane de Griffindor.

Se vistió y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor y se sorprendió de hallar ya a unas cuantas personas despiertas, y en cuenta a Malfoy, esta lo había evitado desde hace dos días, pues se sentía incomoda por el hecho de no entender porque Malfoy había sido tan bueno con ella

Se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor junto a Fred y George para comenzar a desayunar

¿qué tal hermanita?- dijo Fred

¿no estas nerviosa?-pregunto George

eh, bueno...algo, pero, pero ¿y si lo hago mal? ¿y si no logro atrapar la snitch? ¿si hago el ridículo?

Calma calma, no te preocupes lo harás bien, por eso te escogieron como buscadora

Si tienes razón- dijo ella

Si, pues entonces suerte, tenemos que irnos! –dijeron los gemelos a la vez

¿a dónde van?

A preparar una pequeña broma- repuso Fred tomando una tostada y saliendo del comedor

Entonces nos vemos- dijo Ginny quedándose sola, pero una lechuza se poso frente a ella y le entrego un pedazo de pergamino

-pero que?...-dijo Ginny pues el correo no solía llegar tan temprano

abrió el pergamino y leyó:

_espero que la mas bella buscadora de hogwarts gane este día_

_después del partido te ire a buscar._

_DM_

¿qué es esto?-pregunto para si Ginny aunque no podía disimular una sonrisa

el que?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella

ah, nada, hola harry-dijo Ginny sin mirar a este

buenos días Ginny, espero que ganemos ahora-dijo harry sentándose y tomando un vaso de jugo - ¿no has visto a tu hermano? lo he buscado pero no lo encuentro

debe estar por allí- dijo esta pensando un poco – anda demasiado nervioso pero ya aparecerá...

si eso espero, tiene que jugar, creo...creo que lo hará bien, y tu también-dijo rápidamente harry

ya veremos- dijo Ginny

si claro-dijo harry

Draco había visto como harry conversaba alegremente con Ginny ¡su Ginny! y sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de odio hacia el tonto de Potter, tenia que hacer algo para que Ginny se fijara en el, en Draco aunque fuera su peor enemigo, ella tendría que quererlo pues el la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podía seguir aguantando y escondiendo ese sentimiento por mucho mas....

había comenzado el partido, fuera por donde fuera Ginny no lograba encontrar la snitch y su equipo perdía por ello

¡deja de observar el partido y busca la snitch!- grito Angelina al pasar al lado de Ginny dirigiéndose a la portería para anotar un gol

Ginny se concentro aun mas y la diviso a pocos metros del suelo, se dirigió a toda velocidad

¡solo un poco mas...!-exclamo esta alargando la mano

al fin logro alcanzarla, la tenia aferrada a su mano y por un instante pensó que había ganado

¡Ginny ha cogido la snitch pero hufflepuff ha ganado!-dijo lee muy decepcionado

no puede ser –exclamo Ginny y bajo muy decepcionada de su escoba

¡muy bien equipo- dijo Angelina cuando regresaron a los vestidores- realmente ha sido...algo, con un poco de practica podremos mejorar, así que cámbiense y regresemos a la sala común

todos se quitaron los uniformes, Ginny se quedo de ultima, pensando en el partido cuando se apagaron las luces

¿se puede hablar contigo o no das ninguna entrevista?

¿quién eres?-dijo Ginny sobresaltada, esa voz era muy familiar

¿no me conoces?-dijo alguien bajo una túnica negra que impedía ver su rostro, pero Ginny sabia quien era, era el , su admirador – pensé que habías recibido mi mensaje

lo recibí- dijo Ginny – pero no puedo reconocerte – dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a este

tengo que decirte algo – comento Draco tomando el rostro de Ginny muy suavemente – tengo que decirte... que te quiero, que estoy enamorado de ti, que pienso en ti cada día...- Draco se quito la capa que cubría su rostro y Ginny pudo ver de quien se trataba

-¿Malfoy? – dijo Ginny separándose desconcertada - ¡¿TU?! Como?... pero ¿qué? ...me estas jugando una broma muy pesada

escúchame Ginny –exclamo Draco tomándola por los brazos y acercándola mas a el, podía sentir la respiración de Ginny que trataba de soltarse

no, déjame es mentira, eres horrendo, me detestas ¡no me amas!

-Ginny escúchame, tengo que decirte esto: estoy enamorado de ti te quiero ¡TE AMO! Quería odiarte pero cada día que pasaba me enamoraba mas de ti, y se que dentro de ti, sientes lo mismo por mi, lo puedo ver en tus ojos...

-cállate, no sabes nada, no te quiero, te odio, me entiendes ¡TE ODIO! Además ¿no te has dado cuenta ya? Tengo novio y se llama Michael y ...

claro que lo se – la interrumpió Draco- pero dime ¿acaso el te quiere? Dime si te conoce tanto como yo? Yo te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas, sabe el que cuando estudias sueles enredar tu dedo en tu cabello, sabe el que cuando estas nerviosa te levantas temprano y vas al gran comedor, sabe el que cuando estas feliz vas siempre al lago y te sientas bajo la sombra de un árbol ¿sabe acaso eso? ¿ te conoce el tanto como yo?

-no...si...talvez, ¿yo que voy a saber? ¿ y como te has dado cuenta tu de eso?- pregunto Ginny muy confundida

te he observado desde el año pasado, al principio trataba de no hacerlo, pero siempre aparecías frente a mis ojos y era imposible ignorarte, me has cautivado- dijo Draco acercándose aun mas a Ginny, dejando sus labios a solo centímetros de los de ella, toco su rostro y sintió como Ginny se estremecía

yo, como...pero Dra...Malfoy yo no...

shhhhhhhh, -la interrumpió el rubio – llámame Draco

y acerco sus labios a los de Ginny y la beso, un beso deseado por los dos, dulce suave, que hizo que los dos se olvidaran por un momento quienes eran, donde estaba, solo deseando seguir besándose...

Ginny no podía creer que Draco la estuviera besando, una serie de imágenes se cruzaban por su cabeza confundiéndola aun mas...

¡No!, déjame, apártate, no me hables, no te quiero, no te me acerques, y no me vuelvas a besar- agrego Ginny separándose de Draco

Ginny, ¡espera!- grito Draco era muy tarde ya, ella había cogido sus cosas, y salió corriendo de los vestidores dejando solo a Malfoy

Ginny corría y corría por los terrenos del colegio, quería llegar a algún lugar pero no sabia donde, solo quería lograr tranquilizarse y pensar detenidamente en lo que acababa de ocurrir, finalmente se dejo caer bajo un árbol

¿pero que?- dijo Ginny al sentir, un objeto en su túnica, lo saco y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño cofre lo abrió y dentro de el había un pequeño dije en forma de corazón junto a una pequeña nota que decía:

_aunque no creas lo que digo, aquí esta una prueba de mi amor por ti_

_DM_

Ginny tomo el dije entre su mano y lo vio detenidamente, era de un color rojo encendido, y dentro de el se podía observar dos pequeñas letras: D & G entrelazadas

Ella tomo el dije entre sus manos, las apretó contra su pecho y dijo:

Yo también te quiero, Draco, pero lo nuestro no puede ser- y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sus lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro y caían sobre sus manos, pero no se dio cuenta de que ahora el dije tomaba un color amarillo y brillaba muy intensamente

Draco decidió dejar ir a Ginny y se dirigió hacia el castillo caminando muy lentamente y pensando que si esa había sido la mejor manera de expresarle todo lo que sentía a la menor de los weasley

Llego hasta su alcoba y vio que había una carta sobre su cama la abrió con la esperanza de que fuera de Ginny pero no era as

Draco: Pansy me ha dicho que sientes algún tipo de atracción hacia la menor de los asquerosos weasley, te ordeno y te prohíbo que hables con ella, Pansy me mantendrá informado de tus acciones en hogwarts. Lucius

¿cómo se atreve?- dijo Draco rompiendo la carta y arrojándola a la chimenea- esa Pansy me las pagara, por meterse en mi vida...y tu padre- agrego el rubio observando muy fijamente la chimenea- ¿quién eres tu para dirigir mi vida?

Draco se sentó en su cama y saco un pequeño cofre idéntico al que le había regalado a Ginny, supuso que para ese momento ella ya lo había tenido que encontrar en su túnica

Abrió el cofre y se dio cuenta de que el dije brillaba intensamente

¿pero por que llorar mi Ginny? – se pregunto Draco observando detenidamente el dije

* * *

disculpas por que no había actualizado antes, pero había estado en semana de exámenes y no me habían dejado tocar la compu pero aquí esta otro Cáp. ¿qué les pareció? Ya se esta poniendo bueno ¿no? Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso jajá jajá, ya saben alguna queja, reclamo, duda o comentario no duden en dejarme un review y yo les contesto 

cris de felton (si estas leyendo) ¿que te pareció?

Un beso

Flowerweasley16


	7. capitulo 7

**Un sentimiento extraño**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 7**

Ginny había dormido mal la noche pasada, una serie de imágenes invadían su cabeza, la simple imagen de Draco la hacia morirse de la vergüenza, y no sabia por que, jamás había sentido algo así, era un sentimiento extraño, pero le gustaba, no podía negar tampoco el Malfoy era atractivo, pero ella no podía permitirse ser engañada y mas por un slythering

-buenos días Ginny- dijo Hermione cuando esta bajo de su habitación

buenos días Hermione- repuso Ginny un tanto distraída, la idea de bajar al gran comedor y encontrarse cara a cara con Malfoy hacia que su estomago se revolviera

eh, Ginny tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Hermione

claro ¿el que?- pregunto Ginny dejándose caer sobre un sillón

he averiguado de quien era la letra de las cartas que recibías- dijo Hermione muy rápidamente

ya lo se, de Malfoy- dijo Ginny muy desanimada

a ya lo veo, no puedo creer que Malfoy era el que te mandaba esas notas, pues es un tonto, que no le importa nada ni nadie, arrogante, engreído- decía Hermione

¡cállate, no digas eso de el!- grito muy enfadada Ginny pues no podía soportar que le dijeran eso a ¿Draco?

Pero Ginny ¿lo defiendes? ¿acaso te gusta? – pregunto muy sorprendida Hermione

ss...no . no claro que no, pero déjame tengo que estar sola- dijo Ginny mientras salía corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda, no podía creer que había defendido a Malfoy, pero si a ella no le gustaba Draco, o ¿si? No podía ser.

Ginny corrió por todos los pasillo de hogwarts no quería hablar con nadie, desde su ultimo encuentro con Malfoy se sentía confundida, no sabia lo que en realidad sentía hacia el

Choco contra alguien, no pudo ver su rostro, sintió como los dos caían al suelo,

-creo que deberíamos encontrarnos así mas seguido- repuso una voz que ayudaba a levantarse a Ginny

eh, discul...-empezó Ginny pero dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que era Draco

¿no me quieres hablar Ginny?- pregunto Draco mirándola fijamente

eh, yo –comenzó Ginny no sabia realmente que decir, el era la persona con la que menos quería hablar en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo era la persona a la que mas deseaba ver, abrazar...besar

Ginny, necesito hablar contigo, por favor- suplico Draco

No, no hay nada de que hablar- contesto cortante la weasley

Déjame solo un momento, déjame explicarte, déjame decirte lo que paso hace una semana

¡NO! No quiero oírlo –grito Ginny muy enfadada

Ginny- dijo Draco mientras tomaba su rostro y hacia que ella lo mirara fijamente- solo déjame decirte que te amo, y aunque tu me evites, pronto sentirás lo mismo por mi- dijo Malfoy dándole un delicado beso a Ginny y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella dejándola aun mas confundida

Draco...yo...espera- dijo Ginny

¿si?- pregunto Draco dándose la vuelta

eh yo creo que..creo que-comenzó a decir Ginny, quería decir todo lo que sentía, lo molesta que estaba pero a la vez como necesitaba de el, necesitaba decirlo cuan confundida la tenia pero a la vez feliz, necesitaba realmente expresar que ...lo quería-creo que, que, que te quie...-decía Ginny pero fue interrumpida por un profundo beso que Draco le había dado, era eso lo que había estado esperando con toda su alma, al terminar el beso Draco dijo:

creo que sientes lo mismo por mi antes de lo que creía- mientras sonreía

no pienses es- dijo Ginny pues no quería expresar sus sentimientos pues súbitamente un temor la invadió ¿y si todos se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?

Yo quiero pensarlo, se que te gusto Ginny, como tu me gustas a mi,¿ por que te empeñas en negarlo tanto?-pregunto Draco

No es eso-contesto Ginny pues no podía ocultarlo, estaba decidida en decirle que lo amaba de una sola vez- es que, no quiero que todos se enteren eso es todo- dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco y tomándolo de la mano le susurro al oído – _yo también te amo Draco_

Draco la observo fijamente, sonrió y la volvió a besar

No te preocupes, nadie se enterara, es nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo Draco al terminar de besarla, pero manteniendo siempre en sus brazos

Lamento contradecirte mi querido Draco, pero ya lo se todo, y tu padre no tardara en saberlo también- dijo Pansy apoyada obre la pared- sabias muy bien con quien te enfrentabas querido, así que, has con ella lo que ibas a hacer y déjala

¡cállate Pansy no te metas en mis asuntos! Lo que haga o no haga con Ginny no te importa- grito Draco sin mirar a Pansy

muy bien querido- dijo Pansy – te espero en mi habitación a la misma hora de siempre

pero ¿qué...?-se pregunto Draco tratando de ignorar a Pansy y tratando de recordar lo ultimo que había dicho a Ginny

eh Ginny, lo siento- dijo muy apenado- esa tonta no sabe con quien se mete...

y creo que yo tampoco- contesto muy enojada Ginny separándose de Draco- ¿Así que para eso me quieres? ¿solo para hacer tus cosas y luego dejarme?

No Ginny no sabes que...

Claro que se a lo que quieres llegar Malfoy- la interrumpió Ginny, no podía creer que todo lo que había dicho Malfoy era mentira –me voy- agrego Ginny alejándose de Malfoy y dirigiéndose a su sala común

Ginny, todo lo que ha dicho Pansy es una mentira- suplicaba Draco quien caminaba detrás de Ginny para tratar de arreglar ese mal entendido

Pero tu no parecías tan afanado en contradecirla- gritaba Ginny que caminaba cada vez mas rápido

Solo observa el dije que te regale- exclamo Draco- obsérvalo detenidamente y sabrás si lo que digo es cierto o falso

No lo tengo

Claro que lo tienes, te lo he visto en la cadena que llevar siempre- dijo Draco- solo obsérvalo y veras que es verdad lo que te dijo

Ginny saco el dije que llevaba colgado en su cadena y lo observo tenia un color negro muy diferente al que tenia cuando se lo puso

Pero ¿qué...que le has hecho Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny muy enojada

Yo no le he hecho nada, tu lo has hecho- exclamo mas calmado Draco mientras le mostraba a Ginny uno idéntico a suyo- estos dijes muestras nuestros estados de ánimos ¿no vistes que se puso amarillo cuanto lloraste el otro día?

n..no- dijo Ginny

bueno, pero es por eso que se mantiene rojo ¿sabes por que? Porque muestra nuestros verdaderos sentimientos el rojo representa el amor ¿no entiendes Ginny?-dijo Draco

eh...-Ginny no sabia que decir, vaya que le parecía realmente interesantes los dijes

y por lo que veo ya no estas tan enojada conmigo- volvió a decir Draco observando los dijes mientras el color negro disminuía lentamente y se volvía rojo

claro que estoy enojada contigo Malfoy- grito Ginny dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia su sala común mientras su cabeza decía "claro que no"

Draco la observo alejarse, sabia que ella lo perdonaría, pero ahora su problema era Pansy, se dirigió a su sala común pensando en que le diría a su padre para desmentir las palabras de Pansy cuando

al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen de su padre que lo miraba rápidamente, le arrojo una túnica

nos vamos- dijo fríamente

¿qué?¿qué haces aquí padre?- pregunto sorprendido Draco

he dicho que nos vamos, el señor tenebroso desea hablar contigo creo que desea convertirte en mortifago

¿cómo....?-se pregunto Draco incapaz de creer lo que su padre decía

...----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.........................

hola a todos ¿qué les pareció? Se que no me ha quedado tan bien que digamos, pero créanme, el próximo Cáp. va a estar aun mejor

gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, y a los que no pero que igual leen el fic

gracias a: laurana-malfoy-rin, ashley-malfoy:p, fabisa, ninnia-weasley-007, impossibles, sara fenix black, mary potter w86, cris de felton y a quienes lo estan leyendo.

bueno, nos vemos, prometo actualizar rápido

un beso

flowerweasley16


	8. Chapter 8

**Un sentimiento extraño**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling 

**Capitulo 8**

Pero que...- Draco desperto sobresaltado recordando las ultimas imágenes de su sueño. Recordaba como su padre lo había llevado hasta donde el señor tenebroso, lo había hecho arrodillarse y al decir un conjuro hizo que en su brazo quedara la marca de los mortifagos- no esto ha sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla

Pero al decir esto sintio un fuerte dolor en su brazo, un dolor que sentia quebrarle el brazo que lo llenaba de odio, rencor y vio con horror que la marca seguia alli tan fresca como hace 2 dias, el dia en que la obtuvo.

-maldito...- grito Draco arrojando la almohada de su cama, se encontraba en su mansión, tan fria y escalofriante, detestaba ese lugar, deseaba regresar rapido a horwarts

volver a ver a Ginny sentir el calor de su cuerpo su calida y dulce mirada...

¿Draco has entendido muy bien lo que te ha pedido que hagas el señor tenebroso?-pregunto lucious al entrar a la habitación de su hijo

claro padre- respondio Draco mirando fijamente

en ese caso, regresaras a horwarts y te comportaras como si nada ha pasado- contesto lucius saliendo de la habitación

Draco se alegro regresaria pero sabia que iba a ser lo mismo, con esa marca en su brazo lo mas seguro es que Ginny lo evitara, no tenia que mantenerse lo mas alejado de ella, no tenia que hacerla sufrir ademas esta lo que el señor tenebroso le había encargado y eso involucraba a ese potter y a todo sus amigos

Bueno...-susurro Draco antes de cambiarse y dirigirse donde su padre

--- ---- ------------- ------------- - --------- ----------------- --------------- -------

todos se encontraban en el gran comedor, Ginny seguia aun dormida, no había pasado nada bien la noche anterior un cierto temor la invadio y luego esa carta que recibio seguramente de Draco

_estare ausente unos dias, sabes muy bien que te quiero no lo olvides_

_DM_

¿Qué pasara?- se preguntaba Ginny constantemente

Ginny estaba desesperada buscara donde buscara no encontraba a Draco ¿pero por que estoy tan preocupada? ¿de verdad lo quiero? Pensaba la griffi, claro como no quererlo si eso ya lo sabia...alguien interrumpio sus pensamientos

Eh Ginny- susurro alguien detrás de ella

¿qué pasa Collin?- pregunto esta reconociendo su voz enseguida

eh, no se como empezar ...bueno, en realidad no es nada te lo prometo

seguro?- exclamo la pelirroja, por un momento quiso que fuera Draco y no Collin el que estuviera alli, sin poder evitarlo derramos dos lagrimas

Ginny que pasa?- pregunto sorprendido Collin

Realmente nada, no es nada- exclamo esta, pero las lagrimas la delataban

Ginny yo te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras- agrego Collin tratando de hacer sentir bien a su amiga- es sobre Él verdad?- pregunto Collin

¿quién?

Ya lo se Ginny, te oi hablando con Él, Draco, lo se- agrego Collin acercándose a su amiga

pues veras, si, es sobre el: Draco, se ha ido, no se a donde solo me ha dejado esta nota, pero no entiendo, no se porque si el no significa nada para mi , pero no no se ni que pensar- finalizo Ginny enseñándole la nota a Collin

collin observo la nota, y luego miro a su amiga la cual derramaba silenciosas lagrimas, de verdad devia de estar pasándola de lo peor, realmente Draco le importaba mucho a Ginny

---- ---- --------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------- ---- ---------------

entiendo muy bien lo que me estas diciendo Draco- exclamo

entonces ¿podrá ayudarme profesor?- pregunto Draco

claro, pedire al profesor Snape que mantenga contacto con tu padre para que no sospeche nada de nuestro acuerdo ¿entendido?- exclamo Dumbledore sentándose nuevamente en su silla- ahora puedes retirarte

gracias profesor- exclamo Draco saliendo de la oficina de Dumbledore

sentia un gran alivio pues no se veria obligado a realizar la misión que Voldemort le obligaba a hacer ¿pero y si se daba cuenta? ¿ y si no lograba engañarlo? Bastantes pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza pero uno fue el que termino envolviéndolo ¡Ginny!

Saco su dije de su tunica se veia blanca, ¿estas triste Ginny? Realmente necesitaba encontrarla verla, explicarle su desaparición y decirle la verdad de lo que había sucedido, claro no seria tarea facil pues sabia que ella lo rechazaria con esa marca ahora en su brazo, no sabia que hacer se dirigio hacia el Gran Comedor, talvez alli la podria encontrar

Draco estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando escucho una voz

¿tal rapido la haz extrañado?-

¿por qué me sigues a donde quiera que vaya?- pregunto Draco dándose la vuelta

lo sabes muy bien Draco, eres mio, obedezco ordenes de tu padre y simplemente me gusta hacerle la vida imposible a la amante de los muggles esa- exclamo Pansy acercándose a Draco y arreglándole le cuello de su tunica

dejame- agrego Draco al mismo tiempo que retiraba las manos de Pansy- no te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera, ademas ella esta fuera de tus limites

eso crees ¿no?- Pansy se acerco mas a el y tomándolo por el brazo lo dirigio hacia la entrada del gran comedor

Ginny ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea yo te puedo apoyar- exclamo Collin tomándola por la cara y viéndolo fijamente- soy tu amigo siempre estare alli para ayudarte- finalizo

Gracias- exclamo Ginny sonriéndole, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo

Lo vez, ella ya te ha olvidado- dijo Pansy agarrando a Draco aun por el brazo, últimamente ha estado muy cariñosa con el chico Collin ¿me crees?

Draco había obsevado la escena, Ginny SU Ginny le dio un beso a ese, a ese niño...

Yo...yo- comenzo Draco, pero no no podía ser, Ginny lo había olvidado tan rapido, un sentimiento de odio, rencor, enojo lo lleno por completo, ¿cómo podía hacerle esto? El la quiere, su recuerdo fue su consuelo los ultimos 2 dias y ahora viene y la mira besando a otro- yo... como pudistes- susurro Draco

Pansy sonrio, su plan había salido perfectamente, y ese chico Collin le había colaborado sin darse cuenta, ahora sabia que podría tener solo para ella a Draco

Ginny se separo de Collin se sentia mejor ahora, saber que contaba con el apoyo de alguien, que no ponia peros a su relacion con Draco

Sabes Collin- comenzo Ginny y en ese momento lo vio, enfrente de ella, justo en la entrada del Gran comedor alli estaba Draco

Ginny se levanto del asiento

Draco- exclamo feliz de verlo, sabia que el lo estaria también se acerco a el dando unos paso pero vio que el la seguia viendo...¿enojado?- ¿Draco?- volvio a exclamar

Y vio que Pansy estaba junto a el sonriendo tomándolo del brazo

Draco no sabia que hacer, se sentia enojado, impotente, decepcionado se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida del castillo Ginny no podía hacerle esto a el, no a el

Ginny lo observo a lejarse, no sabia por que reacciono asi, no se dio cuenta que Pansy se acerco hacia ella y le susurro al oído

"lastima, el ya te olvido, aparecistes muy tarde pobretona, ademas porque andas besado a otros "

Ginny la observo, soprendida y hecho a correr, tenia que encontrar a Draco y aclarar lo que había sucedido

----- ----------------- ---------------- -------------------------------------- -------------

¿qué les parecio? Yo se me disculpo con todos y cada uno de ustedes creo que no he actualizado en creo ¿un año? No no tanto pero si he tardado, he tenido bastante problemas, como un bloqueo, y otros pero aquí estoy y les prometoque terminare este fic y actualizare rapido.. ya saben dejen reviews para darme sugerencias, comentarios y talvez uno que otro maleficio por no actualizar rapido

bye un beso

flowerweasley16


	9. Chapter 9

Un sentimiento extraño

Capitulo 9

Draco se dirigio hacia la torre de astronomía no había otro lugar donde ir, estaba enojado, triste, decepcionado de si mismo. Necesitaba pensar, respirar, relajarse, la imagen de Ginny con el tal Collin aun rondaba su cabeza, no lo podía creer ¿Ginny besando a otro? Eso no podía ser cierto, sabia que Ginny lo queria, ella se lo había dicho pero entonces ¿cómo podía estar abrazando a ese tipo?.

Se quedo en la sala por un momento dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, no sabia que hacer

¿cómo es posible que me haya dejado cambiar por otro?- grito Draco dándole una patada al muro de piedra - ¿cómo me pudo cambiar?

Yo no te he cambiado Draco- dijo una voz detrás de el

Pero, el ¿qué...- Draco se dio la vuelta y allí estaba con lagrimas en los ojos: Ella Ginny observándolo

¿cómo me encontrastes?- dijo Draco mirándola friamente, tratando de contenerse y no besarla en ese mismo momento

imagine que estarias aquí, siempre vienes a este lugar cuando estas enojado Draco- continuo Ginny –

¿Por qué no me dijistes que ya habías vuelto?- pregunto

¿por qué andas y besas a cualquiera?- le pregunto Draco tenia que aclarar lo que acababa de pasar- ¿por qué Collin y no yo?¿por qué lo abrazas enfrente de mi? ¿cómo es que...?

pero fue interrumpido subitamente por Ginny quien se acerco a el y le tapo la boca con sus dedos

sabes- dijo Ginny quien había dejado de llorar- te quiero- susurro en el odio de Draco haciendo que este se estremeciera de pies a cabeza- te quiero mucho, y sabes perfectamente que no podria besar a nadie mas que a ti- continuo Ginny

pero, si te vi con Collin...- continuo Draco

yo se, pero ¿te distes cuenta que fue solo un beso en la mejilla?- pregunto Ginny sonriendo, esa sonrisa que volvia loco a Draco de pies a cabeza- ademas Collin estaba diciéndome que tenia que ser fuerte, que tenia que esperar a que regresaras, que tenia que ser paciente hasta que te volviera a ver ...y aquí estas...pero aun no me has dicho por que te fuiste-finalizo Ginny

no te lo puedo decir- dijo Draco después de pensarlo seriamente, no se lo diria, no en este momento

y se puede saber por que- pregunto Ginny separándose de Draco

porque – dijo Draco acercando a Ginny hacia el- simple y sencillamente te quiero, y no creo que te agrade escuchar la causa

¿tu crees?-pregunto la pelirroja poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, en este momento no le importaba el hecho de que se fue, sino que le importaba el hecho de que estuviera allí, tan cerca de ella, a punto de besarla

si...-continuo Draco acercándose aun mas – creo que eso no importa ahorita

¿de verdad?- dijo la Griffi, estaba a punto de besarlo

claro- susurro Draco – lo que si te dire es que ...

pero no dijo nada mas pues Ginny se acerco a el y no beso, lo beso dulce pero apasionadamente, lo beso de una forma tan especial, tan tierna pero tan esperado, Draco no pudo mas que responderle de la misma manera, el la queria y no podía desperdiciar cada momento que estaba junto a ella, en especial si sabia que Pansy trataria de hacerle la vida imposible, pero eso no importaba, lo importante es que la estaba besando, que estaba junto a ella, que ya no estaba enojado y que Ginny le estaba demostrando que el era el unico para ella.

Poco a poco el beso comenzo a volverse mas apasionado, Draco atrajo a Ginny hacia a el, le acariciaba la cara, entrelazaba sus dedos en el hermoso cabello de la chica, podía sentir su aroma, una combinación de vainilla que lo volvia loco, ella por su parte, acariciaba su cara, su cuello, vaya como lo había extrañado, solo habian sido dos dias pero para ella habian sido una eternidad

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, y los dos se encontraban completamente sonrojados se separaron solo para tomar aire, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ella perdida en los profundos ojos grices del chico y el en los penetrantes ojos de ella. El sonrio, ella le correspondio con una dulce y encantadora sonrisa

Draco- comenzo a decir Ginny

Te amo – le susurro Draco al oído, esas palabras habian salido solas de su boca, no las había pensado, pero no le importo pues sabia que era verdad y que ella sentia lo mismo hacia el.

Ginny no pudo mas que volverlo a besar, como amaba a ese chico, su forma de ser de comportarse, de ser tan frio pero tan dulce a la vez, la hacia sentir protegida, segura

Yo también- le contesto volviéndolo a besar, ahora que lo tenia tan cerca y junto a ella no lo iba a dejar ir, no en este momento.

Continuaron besándose, el acariciaba ahora los hombros de Ginny, ella por su parte, tenia sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, las bajo hasta tocar su abdomen, "vaya que bien definido" penso Ginny (n/a: y como no pues Draco esta como quiere).

Sintio un escalofrio recorrer toda su columna cuando Draco comenzo la agarro por la cintura, acariciándola suavemente.

Ninguno de los dos podía parar, estaban tan absortos en sus caricias, al hecho de estar frente a la persona que amaban que no oyeron la puerta abrirse ni tampoco se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba

Ginny...- dijo sin dar credito a lo que veia

Los dos dejaron de besarse, aun abrazados vieron a la persona que acababa de llamar a Ginny

¡quitale las manos de encima!- grito George junto a su hermano

Ginny sentia morir, solo esto faltaba que la encontraran sus hermanos besándose con la persona que mas repugnaba

¡que te apartes te digo!- grito Fred saliendo de su asombro, sacando su varita y apuntando a Malfoy justo en la cabeza

Ginny se puso entre Draco y su hermano

No le hagas nada- grito esta mirando fijamente a su hermano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿qué les parecio? Algo de suspenso, no? Se que esta algo corto pero veran el siguiente capitulo estaba wow.

Ya saben algun comentario, sugerencia o reclamo dejen un review

Bye

Flowerweasley16

Weasley por siempre!


	10. Chapter 10

**LOOOOOO SIENTO DE VERDAD. **se que no he actualizado desde hace un montonazo pero es que tube serios problemas y me fue imposible pero he aqui de nuevo y es para quedarme... jeje pienso terminar este fic antes d q finalice enero asi que actualizare rapido.

gracias mil gracias si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que aun les interesa el fic, mil pero mil disculpas y aqui esta un mega capi para que se den gusto.-

gracias tambien a todos los q djaron reviews eso significa mucho para mi y gracias a utenapuchikonyu que sin su review no me hubiera acordado de que tenia un fic por finalizar

**Un sentimiento extraño**

todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capitulo 10**

No le hagas nada- grito esta mirando fijamente a su hermano

¿pero que crees que haces Ginny?- pregunto Fred sin dar credito a lo que veian sus ojos

¿que no miras? no quiero que le hagan nada ¿si?- grito Ginny sin apartarse de donde estaba

Draco no podia hacer nada mas que mirar no sabia realmente que hacer, ellos no eran sus hermanos a el no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran de el, pero estaba seguro que a Ginny si le importaba y bastante, eran sus hermanos despues de todo

¿eres tonta? ¿te ha hechado algun hechizo?- agrego George acercandose a su hermana con una mira muy enojada-

Ginny el es Draco Malfoy hijo de Lucius Malfoy ¿sabes lo que eso significa? que el es igual de asqueroso y malvado como su padre, su padre que si mal no recuerdas es mortifago... vamos Ginny - Fred la tomo de los hombros sacudiendola un poco parecia que Ginny no sabia que decidir- reacciona, no creas lo que este tonto te dice solo lo hace para lastimarte para sacarte informacion y luego dejarte

¡claro que no!- grito Draco el no pensaba hacerle eso a Ginny el la queria bastante como para engañarla o mucho menos dañarla

tu callate- grito tambien Fred- ¿crees que no sabemos el motivo de tu ausencia? ¿crees que no sabemos lo que escondes en tu brazo? ¿o no se lo has dicho a Ginny?

yo...- comenzo Draco el no pensaba decirse Ginny el motivo. No en ese momento

¡pero de que hablan!- comento Ginny cuando finalmente reacciono

¿no lo sabes aun?- comenzo a hablar Fred- pues tu amigo Draco no estubo ausente por estar enfermo o porque su madre esta muerta, todo eso es una mentira, el motivo de su ausencia es porque el esta siguiendo lo pasos de su padre: ahora es un mortifago

Ginny no podia creer lo que sus hermanos estaban diciendo, no podia ser cierto Draco no podia ser un mortifago era muy joven para serlo.

Ginny se giro y pregunto- ¿es cierto?

Draco no sabia que hacer, ni que decir- veras mi padre...yo..yo me opuse, pero el ya habia tomado una desicion... - pero fue interrumpido por Ginny

¿entonces lo eres? ¿y no me lo dijistes?- grito la griffi - ¡crei que confiabas en mi! ¿dime que no es cierto?

Ginny yo...- comenzo Draco

sabes que olvidalo , no me vuelvas a hablar ¡NUNCA!- grito dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitacion

Malfoy no sabia que hacer o que decir, no supo que decir cuando los gemelos lo amenazaron si se volvia a acercar a su hermana, no supo como fue que llego a la sala comun, como llego a su habitacion ni como termino tirado en el suelo. solamente tenia a Ginny en su mente y pensaba en lo tonto que habia sido en no decir la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora Ginny probablemente no le hablaria y seguramente todo el colegio sabria su secreto esto era demasiado para el.

Ginny lo siento- susurro Draco levantandose y dirigiendose hacia su escritorio, saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzo a escribir. cuando finalizo llamo a su lechuza y le dio indicaciones para que la entregara junto con una rosa

no olvides que te amo- agrego Malfoy mientras observaba como la lechuza se alejaba de su ventana.

--------------------------

¿por que?- se preguntaba Ginny una y otra vez mientras recordaba lo que sus hermanos habian dicho- ¿por que no fuistes sincero conmigo?¿por que?

ginny seguia preguntandose cuando se dio cuenta de algo: sus hermanos no suelen ir a la torre de astronomia y mucho menos a esas horas entonces ¿como se dieron cuenta de que ellos se encontraban alli? alguien les tuvo que decir ¿pero quien?. penso en Collin pero Collin siempre la a apoyado en su relacion ¿y Hermione? tampoco ella pues no sabia que Malfoy habia regresado. tendria que hablar con sus hermanos.

eh ¿Fred? yo... - pregunto Ginny acercandose a su hermano

¿que quieres?- la corto el pelirrojo

¿y a ti que te pasa?-

- ¿que que me pasa? Ginny no creo que te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion? ¿tu con Malfoy? nada bueno puede salir de alli asi que no me hables de ese tema por favor- finalizo Fred dandole la espalda a su hermana

gracias- dijo Ginny de mala gana. estoy no habia salido como ella esperaba talvez tendria mejor suerte con George.

y no te molestes preguntarle a George, el tampoco te dira nada - agrego Fred

maldicion- susurro Ginny, su hermano la conocia tan bien. no importaba trataria de hablar con George.

se dirigio a la habitacion de su hermano, pero se dio cuenta de que el estaba con Katie Bell sobre Draco, Ginny se quedo tras la puerta escuchando la conversacion

¡vaya forma de encontrarlos!- decia Katie

lo se, nunca crei encontrar a Ginny en una situacion como esa, no me hubiera molestado si fuera Collin o Neville incluso pero ¿malfoy? que le vio a ese tipo- dijo George

deja ya de ser tan sobreprotector ¿si? - Katie se acerco a George y agrego - no sueles ser asi conmigo

George la observo por un momento ¿a que venia todo eso?- ese no es el punto, el punto es que estamos hablando de Malfoy ¿entiendes?- pregunto George mirando fijamente a Katie

claro que entiendo - continuo Katie tratando de evitar la mirada de George - lo que no entiendo es ¿como fue que distes con ellos en ese lugar? ¿y a ese momento? segun recuerdo debias estar haciendo otras cosas

¡Genial!- exclamo Ginny tras la puerta. Despues de todo no habia sido un desperdicio ir con George

¿oistes eso?- pregunto George

yo no he oido nada- agrego Katie cruzando los brazos- ¿piensas contestar mi pregunta?

ah si - agrego George sonriendo y volviendose hacia Katie- no fui a parar alli de casualidad fue porque escuche algo que llamo mi atencion

¿y eso es?- pregunto Katie

escuche a Pansy esa chica de slytherin hablando sobre...

---------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------

¿quieres que te diga algo interesante Michelle?- pregunto Pansy mientras caminaba en uno de los pasillos

dispara- contesto Michelle sin prestarle mucha atencion

pues veras, mi querido Draco finalmente ha segido los pasos de su padre ¿sabes?- agrego esta dandole un resalte a la palabra "padre". George se encontraba tras ella para jugarles una broma

¿lucius Malfoy? ¿que fue lo que hizo Draco?- pregunto un poco mas interesada Michelle

pues sencillamente que se volvio un mortifago igual que su padre y ha aceptado una mision que el mismisimo Lord Voldemort le ha encomendado

wow ¿y que es lo que debe de hacer?- Michelle estaba bastante interesada en saber que iba a hacer igual que George que habia olvidado por completo su broma

eso todavia no lo se - agrego Pansy - cuando encuentre a Draco se lo preguntare

¿es que no sabes donde esta?- pregunto Michelle- crei que siempre sabias donde andaba

pues claro que lo se - contesto Pansy dejando de caminar- en este momento debe estar en la torre de astronomia con esa weasley ¿cual es su nombre? a si Ginny

¿y que diablos esta haciendo Draco en esa amante de muggles?- pregunto asombrada Michelle

realmente no se pero ultimante se han vuelto muy cariñosos. descuida- agrego cuando observo la cara de asombro de su amiga- seguramente la esta usando para sacar informacion, no se para asi llevar a cabo su mision

esto era mas de lo que podia oir George debia decirselo Fred y buscar a Ginny inmediatamente.

Pansy se giro y observo a uno de los gemelos Weasley salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor- perfecto- agrego la slytherin mientras sonreia

-------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

no puedo creerlo - dijo asombrada Katie - ¿y luego que hicistes?- pregunto la Griffi

¿que mas?- le avise a Fred y nos dirigimos hacia la torre y alli estaban ¿me crees? - pregunto George mirando a Katie

claro que te creo- agrego esta mirandolo tambien- no te sientas mal por tu hermana ya veras que le pasara dentro de un tiempo

no es eso lo que me preocupa - dijo este acercandose mas a Katie- me preocupa el hecho de que te deje plantada

Katie sonrio, se acerco mas a el y agrego- eso se puede solucionar facilmente...

Ginny se alejo de la puerta no necesitaba saber como terminaria esa conversacion. asi que fue por esa Pansy que sus hermanos supieron donde se encontraban.Genial ahora solo tenia que buscarla y arreglar ese asunto.

salio de la sala comun y se dirigio al Gran Comedor y alli estaba ella la causante de sus problemas: Pansy

¡tu y yo tenemos que hablar!- dijo Ginny poniendose justo enfrente de ella

¡ no creo que me interese nada de lo que tu puedas decir!- contesto Pansy sin verla directamente y riendose de la Griffi

pues yo creo que si. en realidad tengo algo que reclamarte- agrego Ginny enojandose mucho mas

mira, weeze...- comenzo Pansy

¡ES WEASLEY!- grito Ginny enojandose, eso era exactamente lo que Pansy queria

como sea, a mi no me importa lo que quieras hablar una cosa, pero te dire algo es mejor que regreses a tu habitacion, alguien acaba de cortar contigo querida- agrego dansose la vuelta y marchandose

Ginny se quedo muy confundida, ¿como que alguien habia cortado con ella? penso en Michael y decidio hacerle caso a Pansy, tenia que saber a que se referia

regreso a la sala comun, no encontro a nadie. Ginny empezaba a sospechar que Pansy estaba tramando algo. subio a su habitacion cuando Rachel su compañera de cuarto le dijo

tienes una carta Ginny esta sobre tu cama

-gracias- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta

y en realidad alli estaba una carta dirigida hacia ella junto con una rosa. Ginny la abrio y comenzo a leer

_MI QUERIA GINNY..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿que les parecio? jajaj en el siguiente capi sabran que dice la carta, y quien la envio, solo les digo que no sera nada bueno para Ginny ... y para nadie tampoco

alguna sugerencia dejen reviews que pienso actualizar hasta que llege a 25 jajaj mentiras

bye un beso

flowerweasley16


	11. Chapter 11

**Un sentimiento extraño**

todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**Capitulo 10**

_NI QUERIDA GINNY..._

_NO SE COMO EMPEZAR ESTO PERO DEBO DECIRTELO Y NO PUEDO EN PERSONA PUES ME DOLERIA MAS A MI QUE A TI, SABES QUE TE AMO, TE QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZON QUE EN NINGUN MOMENTO QUIZE LASTIMARTE, NUNCA TE PODRIA MENTIR PERO SOY DEMASIADO PELIGROSO PARA TI, MI PADRE, MI MADRE NO ME DEJAN SER QUIEN REALMENTE SOY Y ESPERAN COSAS QUE YO NO PODRIA HACER Y NO DUDARIAN EN QUITARME TODO AQUELLO QUE MAS QUIERO PARA QUE LOS OBEDESCA: TU Y NO PODRIA SOPORTARLO, PREFIERO TENERTE LEJOS Y SEGURA QUE TENERTE JUNTO A MI INSEGURA, GINNY TE AMO , NUNCA LO OLVIDES PERO DEBO DE DEJARTE PORQUE TE AMO Y NO PODRIA PERDERTE, NUNCA OLVIDES QUE AUNQUE PASE LO QUE PASE AUNQUE LA MUERTE ME CUBRA CON SU FUNEBRE CRESPON NO PODRA APAGARSE EN MI LA LLAMA DE TU AMOR._

_TE AMO_

_DRACO MALFOY_

Ginny bajo la carta que acababa de leer, no lo podia creer, ¿Malfoy la dejaba? -penso- no eso no podia ser cierto, el la queria, la queria mas que nada en el mundo, eso decia la carta pero ¿porque habia decidido dejarla? ¿que lo hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿como se puede querer a alguien y no tenerlo cerca?

¡NOOOOOOOOO!- grito Ginny dejandose caer sobre su cama mientras derramaba lagrimas, todo era muy duro para ella, demasiado, y no podria soportarlo, no sin Draco a su lado.

---------------------------

vamos Ginny te ordeno que me digas que te pasa- comenzo Michael cuando hablaba con Ginny

¿que no entiendes?- exclamo Ginny enojandose- no me pasa nada

claro que te pasa algo, y quiero que me lo digas- grito Michael saliendose de control

¡que no!- grito tambien Ginny- tengo derecho a sentirme asi ¿no? no siempre andare alegre y motivada, tengo derecho a ser como tu tambien enojado

¿que dices?- grito Michael aun mas fuerte- estas diciendo que soy enojado

no, claro que no - comenzo Ginny- estoy diciendo que eres un engreido y amargado

¡mira callate!- estallo Michael- no prohibo que me vuelvas a hablar asi

¿pues sabes que?- grito Ginny- cortamos ¿si? es evidente que no podemos seguir juntos, es mas nunca lo quise en primer lugar

¡mira Weasley a mi nadie me deja!- Michael se acerco a ella amenazadoramente- asi que retira lo dicho antes de que...

¿antes de que?- pregunto Ron acercandose- alejate de ella

¿me estas amenazando?- pregunto Michael separandose de ella

te lo estoy ordenando- agrego Ron poniendose entre Ginny y Michael. la Griffi solo podia observar.

Michael lo observo y se dio media vuelta mientras decia- esto no se quedara asi

Y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella- Grito Ron cuando Michael se alejaba

gracias- exclamo Ginny

ya sabes- contesto Ron- ¿estas bien?

si claro- dijo Ginny - el no me hizo nada

no me refiero a el- agrego Ron- has estado tan ausente toda la semana ¿que te pasa Ginny?

¿QUE PASA CON TODOS USTEDES?- estallo Ginny - QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO ME PASA NADA

claro que te pasa algo- exclamo Ron- por el simple hecho de que me estas gritando

Ginny lo observo sin saber que decir

vamos Ginny dime que te pasa- continuo Ron- estoy preocupado por ti

preocupate por parar la Quaffle en el partido- exclamo Ginny mientras se alejaba de su hermano

Ginny no sabia que hacer, desde que leyo esa carta su vida habia cambiado completamente, nada le interesaba y todos le molestaban, solo podia pensar en Draco pero por alguna extraña razon no podia encontrarlo su temor era que hubiera vuelto a irse, para siempre.

--------------------------

¡Griffindor pierde por 10 puntos!- Gritaba Lee con el megafono- parece que no ha sido un buen dia para Griffindor- pero se han logrado recuperar, solo esperemos que Ron no deje que anoten mas puntos

Ginny se encontraba sobre su escoba, no podia encontrar la snitch y sabia que Cho no tardaria mucho en encontrarla

parece que Ginny diviso algo- exclamo Lee mientras Ginny se lanzaba en busca de la snitch, Cho la seguia de cerca y parecia que pronto la iba a dejar detras

Ginny estiro su mano, no dejaria que una llorona como Cho le ganara, esta vez no

ya casi- dijo Ginny cuando diviso la snitch la cual se iba acercando mas y mas

yo la atrapare- grito junto a ella Cho que tambien podia verla

Ginny la observo por un segundo, no sabria que hacer si ella atrapaba la snitch, se lanzo de la escoba y la atrapo

¡GINNY ATRAPO LA SNITCH Y GRIFFINDOR GANA!- grito emocionado Lee mientras todo el publico salia de sus asientos para vitorear a los ganadores.

Por primera vez en semana Ginny se sentia feliz, por un momento logro olvidarse de Draco y del dolor que sentia en su corazon, se abrazo con todo su equipo y celebro junto a ellos el haber ganado el partido.

excelente jugada Ginny- dijo Angelina dandole una palmada en el hombro

gracias- exclamo Ginny sonriendo mientras se quitaba su uniforme

felicidades- grito Ron mientras la abrazaba- no lo hicistes tan mal

ni tu tampoco- agrego sonriendole

vamos a la sala comun a celebrar- dijo Ron- ¿vienes?

luego los alcanzo tengo que arreglar este desorden- exclamo Ginny mientras señalaba todo su uniforme tirado en el suelo

claro, nos vemos- agrego Ron mientras se alejaba

Ginny comenzo a recoger lo que estaba en el suelo cuando recordo que fue alli cuando tuvo una de sus primeras conversaciones con Draco, no lo pudo soportar se dejo caer y comenzo a llorar, lloraba por que Draco la dejo, porque no lo tenia cerca y mas que todo por que no lo oia decir su nombre

--------------------

Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Ginny cuando finalmente encontro a Hermi

claro Ginny- exclamo mientras la observaba- ¿algo anda mal?

pues veras- comenzo Ginny pero nuevamente comenzo a llorar- es...es Draco

lo supuse- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ginny- ¿no lo puedes olvidar? ¿cierto?

no...- sollozo Ginny mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su amiga- y no se que hacer

Hermione la observo por un momento y dijo- se que no deberia de decirte que hacer pero lo hare: tienes dos opciones, una olvidarte completamente de el pues no vale la pena, es un mortifago, todos lo sabemos, y es muy peligroso para ti y la otra, buscalo y habla con el, puede que haya cambiado de parecer y se disculpe contigo

pero...-

mira Ginny se que es muy dificil para ti, te entiendo pero debes ser fuerte y tomar la decision que mas te paresca pero cualquiera que tomes debes de recordar de que pase lo que pase no puedes continuar asi, te hace mal y nos hace mal a todos- finalizo Hermione

gracias...- exclamo Ginny mientras secaba sus lagrimas y abrazaba a su amiga.

tendria que hacerlo, hablar con Draco y aclarar todo lo que ella pensaba, pero primero tendria que encontrarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿que les parecio?

algo corto pero es que no podia seguir porque si no le quitaria lo interesante al siguiente cap

ahora bien contesto reviews

**Meichen-Chan**: no estabas tan mal en tu suposicion, pero veras pronto lo que pasara

**Leodyn**: Pansy no ha interceptado nada pero ella sabe mas de lo que deberia pronto lo veras y gracias

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **veras que aparecera el trio de oro pero mas adelante. Ginny esta en 4to año y Draco en 5to.

un beso a todos y dejen reviews porfis!

bye

**flowerweasley16**


End file.
